Sizzle's Siblings
|Source = Franchise}} Sizzle's Siblings are two Slobber Smelters that first appeared in "Slobber Power". Biography ''Early Life Three Slobber Smelter eggs, including Sizzle's siblings', were washed away from their nest and ended up in one of Huttsgalor's forests. They were discovered by the Rescue Riders in "Home Alone", who brought them to their Roost. They took care of them and protected them from hungry Slinkwings. In "Slobber Power", Sizzle was the first to hatch, but after about a day, his siblings hatched too. As soon as they cracked the eggs, they spotted Sizzle with Cutter and were immediately attracted by the latter due to the yellow colour. They quickly ran towards Cutter and jumped on him, while attempting to play with him. In "Crash Course", Sizzle's siblings were playing with their brother and Heatey, when a thunderstorm began in Huttsgalor. During the night, while Sizzle's siblings were playing with their brother, they accidentally knocked over a jar with Slinkwing slime, which opened and released the fluid near Cutter. The next morning, Cutter found himself stuck to the floor, because of the slime. While trying to find a solution to the problem, Leyla and Summer discovered that Cutter was faking it. As a payback, Leyla put Sizzle's siblings and their brother to free Cutter using their saliva. However, Cutter was scared that it would burn his skin and admitted that he faked being stuck, apologizing for it. In "Grumblegard, Part 1", Sizzle's siblings were playing around the Roost, with one of them almost destroying the Dragon Diary. They spent the rest of the day following Cutter around, along their brother. When the Baby Shriekscales started crying because they were hungry, Sizzle's siblings cried too because of the loud noise. After Dak and Winger brought Crimson Pine bark, Sizzle's siblings and the other hatchlings tried to chew on it. They then watched fearfully Grumblegard approaching Huttsgalor. Despite being fearful of the angry old dragon Grumblegard, Sizzle's Siblings and the other babies quickly took a liking to the grandfatherly dragon, in "Grumblegard, Part 2". Eventually their care is given over to Grumblegard on his island, due to its abundant food sources and the dragon's vast knowledge. Physical Appearance Both Slobber Smelters are bright yellow with light blue stripes and markings. They have brown claws and turquoise eyes. Personality As hatchlings, Sizzle's siblings are very playful and full of energy, always running and flying around. They drool almost all of the time, and often end up destroying things unintentionally due to their acid saliva. Abilities *'Acid saliva:''' As Slobber Smelters, Sizzle's siblings have corrosive saliva, able to burn though metal, plants and dragon scales very fast. Relationships Sizzle Sizzle's siblings get along very well with their brother, as they always play and learn tricks together. Cutter Since the moment they hatched, Sizzle's siblings were attracted to Cutter, due to the latter's yellow color. They considered the Razorwing their role model and would follow him everywhere. Right before Sizzle's siblings left Huttsgalor for good, they gave one last nudge to Cutter, showing him their love. Grumblegard Although they at first scared by Grumblegard, Sizzle's siblings climbed on the old dragon and began playing with their brother. They appeared to enjoy the company of the Foreverhorn more than the Rescue Riders. Because of this, Sizzle's siblings and their brother went to live with Grumblegard on Hazard Island. Appearances Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Minor Characters Category:Baby Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters